The Deaf Ranger
by WhiteRose-Aki
Summary: As a new girl joins the Rangers, they will learn that she is different than them in a particular way. As they face Rita, can this girl learn to overcome her difference and help defend the world?
1. Day of the Dumpster

Happy Power Ranger month! This story was inspired by a episode early in the the first season when we see that Kimberly can do sign language and there is a deaf character as a major point in the episode. Also to have a main character that is physically different from the other characters. Just to note, while I made the main character based on my own appearance, it is not a Mary Sue or even a self-insert, for two reasons. One is that the main character is deaf, I can hear, and two is that I have worn glasses my whole life while the main character can see without glasses.

Also, the whole thing that she has one name but mainly goes by another name is based on my younger cousin who was called by one name but now goes by a different name now that he is older. My other reasons are to try and give a first of the Silver Rangers and a dinosaur that doesn't appear into later shows with a unique weapon.

Summary: A new girl comes to Angel Grove and joins the Power Rangers when they are chosen to fight Rita by Zordon. While working with the Power Rangers, it is learned that this girl is different from the Rangers in a certain way. By fighting with the Rangers, can this girl learn to overcome her difference and help defend Angel Grove and the world from Rita's dark magic?

Pairing: Possibly

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Ranger as much as I wish I did. No, Power Ranger is owned by Hasbro and I only own my original character and her power as a Power Ranger.

* * *

The Deaf Ranger

Chapter 1 - Day of the Dumpster

The city of Angel Grove was bustling and full of life, the sun shining down on the busy crowds and people of the city. Among the crowd of people was a teenage girl with shoulder length brown and light sea-green eyes, having some kind of device in her ears. The young girl was dressed in gray and silver, having a shirt with a off-the-shoulder neckline, carpi-styled pants, and slip on shoes, over her shoulder was a shoulder bag, looking around and holding a letter in her hand. She sighed and looked at a nearby map for directions to somewhere to rest and walked to the juice bar.

Meanwhile in space, a space shuttle had landed on a distant planet and two of the crew stepped out, wanting to explore and see what they could find on the barren planet. Though they didn't see much, there are a glint of a red light in the distance. One of the men told his partner, excited for what they might be able to find.

"Hey! Look at that!"

His partner looked and saw the glint, also excited for possibly finding a rare treasure on a unknown world. He suggested, "Lets go!" In agreement, they ran in the direction of the glint, hoping to find something rare or valuable on this strange world. When they reached the source, they found what looked to be a very old and rusted dumpster with a tightly sealed lid that was covered in ancient runes of some kind and a red gem that was shining in the center. Though disappointed that it wasn't a rare treasure or something that would be valuable, they wondered what it was.

"What do you think it is?" One asked, the other said, "It looks like a giant space dumpster." Seeing as the red gem shined, the one suggested, "Lets open her up." He grabbed the gem which shined brightly and after it faded, they removed the lid. As soon as the lid came off, a strange wind and power came out and four beings appeared, one being a menacing cat-like humanoid creature in golden armor, a white anthropomorphic Scottish Terrier in a worker's uniform with a blue headband, a short and round blue skinned hobgoblin in metal armor, and a tall creature with monkey and bat features, including wings. The sight of the strange creatures caused the two to fall back in fear.

As they were celebrating their newfound freedom, the blue creature said, "All right! We're out!" As the two frightened men tried to get away, the blue creature went to the dumpster, "Rita, wake up! Wake up! We're free!"

Lastly, a sinister laugh was heard as a woman emerged from the dumpster, she wore a red dress with golden accents, a black high collar with gold lining and blue feathers, wrapped around her waist and covering her lower bottom was a white cape of white feathers, over her chest was a breast plate with two pointed cones pointed out. On her head was a hat with two pointed tips that were twisted and dangling from the hat were three strings that hung under her chin with a black veil around her face. She gave a big breath, smiling as she savored the flavor of freedom.

Smelling her breath as she opened her mouth, the blue creature covered its mouth, "Oh no! Morning breath! Let me get you a mint!" While he was doing that, rampaging through his bag, the Terrier-like being said, relieved, "Oh, it's good to be free after 10,000 years." As he was enjoying the freedom in his own way, the tall black creature stepped over to the sorceress and tried to act gentlemanly, grabbing her hand to help her out, "Here, your evilness, let me help you. Walk with me, talk with me~!" As he tried to help her, there was a splosh sound and Rita angrily looked at him.

"Oh! You made me step in a puddle, you nitwit!" She said, mad. "Get out of my way, monkeyface!" She used her staff, which had a crescent moon style moon with a red gem, to send a spell that destroyed the dumpster. The sight scared the two men who tried to get away, the group looked at them and laughed, Rita said, "Don't go. You'll make my coming-out party-that's when I destroy the nearest planet." She turned, setting her sights on the nearby blue and green planet.

Back on Earth, the young girl arrived at the Juice Bar and looked around, wandering around the Juice Bar. She saw a young woman in a pink leotard practicing on a balance beam, her brown hair up in a ponytail. There was another young woman with long black hair in a yellow outfit, practicing various martial arts poses, she also saw a young man in red and black practicing with a dark skinned young man in purple and black. She watched as the young woman on the balance beam jump off and land nicely on her feet. The girl smiled and thought about approaching them.

The girl saw a young man with sandy brown hair and glasses wearing a karate gi stepped in and looked around, saying something about he was ready, physically and mentally for his first karate class. The girl smiled, considering to approach both the girls and the boys. However, two certain boys appeared that she knew were bad news, they were dressed as punks with sunglasses, one was fat and one was lean. Taking off their sunglasses, they smiled as they approached the two girls.

Watching quietly, the girl looked at the two punks as they tried to coax the girls into a date, but luckily, the two girls had enough brains to decline though that didn't go too well for the punks as they tried to forcibly convince them and not listening when the dark skinned boy tried to help the two girls. Sighing, the girl walked up behind the fat punk and tapped his shoulder, having him and his companion look at her. She said, her arms crossed. "I believe that they said they weren't interested. So either your ears have built up so much wax that's making you unable to hear or your brains are so small and clogging your ears that you're only hearing every other word. I'm assuming the latter, so I suggest you get something to clear out your ears so you can hear every word."

The two decided to 'teach' the new kid a lesson about inferring but as soon as the round punk was going to send a punch, the girl quickly grabbed his fist and even grabbed the lean punk's fist, the two surprised at how quick she was and she was able to twist their arms behind their backs, causing them to cry in pain. The three watching were quite impressed at her skill, she said, "Take this as a lesson to listen before thinking you own the place." She tossed them onto the mat behind them and let go of the two, having them drop and twitch in pain.

The brunette girl said, laughing, "You guys should definitely join Jason's karate class." Having her interest perked up at the mention, the girl asked, "Can I sign up for this class?" "Maybe not right now, but I'm sure Jason will be happy to know there's someone interested." The black haired girl said, smiling. "I do have to admit, you're quite skilled." "I'm not that skilled," The girl said, embarrassed. The boy said, "Nonsense, you were amazing. Uh... What's your name?"

"Chelsea, but everyone calls me Eliza and that has just basically become my name." She said, the two girls smiled and the brunette said, "I'm Kimberly." "My name is Trini." The black haired girl said, the boy said, "Name's Zack. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you all." Eliza said. Kimberly said, "Jason's gonna start his karate class. Lets all watch and we'll introduce you to him." Eliza nodded, walking to a stop to watch the class as Kimberly and Trini went to get changed, Eliza sat down on the floor next to Trini who, after she came back from getting changed with Kimberly, pointed out that Jason was the young man in the red and black and who was teaching the class, she also pointed out the young man in glasses with the blue headband as Billy, the two unaware that they were being watched by a certain evil sorceress from the moon.

As Kimberly sat with them, Zack stood next to them, the four of them watching Jason teach the basic moves and stances of karate. Eliza watched him as he tried to help give Billy confidence on the stances, encouraging him that he was even a student once. When Jason asked what it was that martial arts helped people develop, Billy answered that it was courage, kindness, integrity, fitness, loyalty, and discipline. Eliza smiled as she watched Billy be praised for the right answer but it faded as the two dimwits came up, apparently have forgotten what happened earlier. She sighed as the round punk said, "Hey. Geek. Teach us how to beat people up."

"Are they serious?" Eliza asked, watching the lean punk attempt to make karate sounds and movements. However, Jason wasn't swayed and said, "Karate was not developed to hurt others." "We did not sign up for a geeky karate class." "Sensei." Eliza said, speaking and stepping onto the mat after removing her shoes and her bag. The round punk smiled, seeming to think he can finally get payback for what happened earlier, Jason looked at her as she bowed in respect, and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt and I am not part of the class, but might we learn some advanced moves to see if this student can handle the class?"

"Alright, I agree." Jason said, respecting her for her honesty and honor. "You and Bulk will do the same moves that I demonstrate and whoever does better will be part of my class." "Yes, Sensei." Eliza said, bowing as Bulk scoffed. "Anything a wimpy girl can do, I can do better." "Very well," Jason said, looking as they stood ready. Then he showed the first move, a side kick, "Side kick. Ladies first." He bowed to Eliza who did the side kick and most everyone clapped, then Bulk scoffed and did it as well, but only his partner clapped. Jason showed the next move, "Tornado Kick." Eliza did the move pretty well, landing on her feet and everyone clapped, when it was Bulk's turn, he tried to do it and fell on the ground, again only his partner clapped.

Eliza gasped for air, Jason patted her shoulder, "Very good. Class dismissed." As his students bowed and left, Jason looked at her and said, "Let me and Billy get changed, then we can talk about you joining my class." "Thank you, sensei Jason." Eliza said, smiling. Jason smiled, "Just Jason is fine." As he went to get changed with Billy, Kimberly, Trini, and Zack walked up to her and Kimberly spoke, "That was amazing. I had no idea that you were that good." "I'm not that good, I'm a bit rusty." Eliza said, embarrassed. "I just couldn't stand seeing that round doofus think he is a punk and misuse something like martial arts to hurt others."

The three smiled and sat with her after she put her shoes back on and put her bag back on, then later Jason and Billy came up in their regular clothes and were properly introduced to Eliza. Jason looked at her and said, "As part of the deal, I would like you as part of my karate class." "I would like to, I am a bit rusty at it." Eliza said, smiling. "I hope I can learn a lot about the sport from you." Jason smiled and nodded, then turned his attention to Billy and said, "Billy, I'm telling you, for your first lesson, you did really well." "I did?" Billy asked, looking embarrassed. Trini nodded, Kimberly said, "Yeah, we were watching you."

"I don't know if I've got what it takes." Billy said, worried. Trini said, "It's all a state of mind. You don't need to be strong for this." "Yeah, man." Zack said, helping him. "It's all up here." Eliza nodded, tucking some hair behind her ear, having Kimberly take notice of the device in her ear. A older man in a Hawaiian shirt appeared, saying hi, and Eliza learned that was Ernie, the owner of the Juice Bar. He asked who had the spinach juice before the area began to shake and everyone began to run out of the building. It wasn't just in the Juice Bar, but the whole city was shaking.

As everyone stood up, Zack said, "Oh, man, must be the big one!" "Something tells me this is no earthquake." Billy reasoned, as soon as it was just the six of them in the building, there was a strange feeling over the six of them, Kimberly shouted, "Oh my gosh! What's happening?!" "This is too weird." Trini said, Eliza kept quiet as Jason shouted, "Hold on!" The six of them disappeared into six colored beams of light, Jason in red, Trini in yellow, Billy in blue, Kimberly in pink, Zack in black, and Eliza in silver. The six of them found themselves flying across the mountains to a strange looking building that was hidden in the mountains.

They teleported into some kind of control room, standing in between two pillar with a semi-circular control panel in front of them. The wall around them was black with many lights like stars. Looking around, Kimberly noted, "This isn't exactly the mall, is it?" "This place is magnificent." Billy said, awed and amazed. Eliza was worried and wondered aloud, "What is this place?" "Yeah, I don't get it." Jason said, agreeing in confusion. "How'd we end up here?" "I just want to know where 'here' is." Trini said, looking at them, just as confused.

"Maybe the answer's in these controls." Billy suggested, beginning to press some controls. But suddenly a new voice spoke, panicking as a red and blue robot with a yellow lighting bolt symbol on its chest and a gold disc-like head appeared, "No, no! Don't touch that!" But it tripped and fell to the ground, Billy went to help and was amazed, saying, "Wow. A fully sentient, multi-functional automaton. Never seen anything like it." Everyone was in awe of the robot til a wise voice spoke and a large head formed in the tube behind them, "Welcome, humans." "Uh... big head..." Eliza could simply say, looking at the big head in surprise.

"So, who are you?" Jason asked, Kimberly asked, "Like, what are you?" "I am Zordon, an interdimensional being caught in a timewarp." He introduced himself, then the robot introduced itself, "And my name is Alpha 5." "Excuse me, but could someone come back to Earth and pick me up?" Kimberly asked, confused. "Because I am totally confused." "I think we all are." Eliza said, looking at her. Zordon explained, "It's quite simple, my dear. This planet is under attack and I have brought you here to save it." "Oh, yeah right." Zack said, unbelieving. Even Eliza seemed unsure to believe that they were picked for such a task as saving the world.

"Ah, a unbeliever." Zordon said. "Look behind you at the Viewing Globe. Your doubts will be answered in the images you see." Looking at each other, they walked to the large globe and watched the screen showed the new freed Rita on a bike. Zordon explained, "This is Rita Repulsa, an intergalatic sorceress who is bent on controlling the universe. With her henchmen and Putty Patrolers, she plans to conquer Earth." "That's awful." Eliza said, shocked, Trini asked, looking at Zordon, "What does all of this have to do with us?"

"You've been chosen to form an elite team to battle Rita." Zordon told them. "Each of you will given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient creatures you call dinosaurs." "Dinosaurs?" Kimberly said, unbelieving as they were given belt buckles with coins in the center. Eliza looked as she didn't get one and stayed by the Viewing Globe, Zordon said, "Behold, the keys to your powers." "What are these?" Zack asked, Zordon looked at them and explained, "Those are your Power Morphers. When in danger, raise them to the sky, calling the name of your dinosaur and you will morph into a formable fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers." "Morph?" Kimberly asked, still confused. Billy explained, "Metamorphosis." "It means to change," Trini said, simplifying it for her.

"As Power Rangers, you have access to a universe of power and will command a fleet of fighting machines known as Zords." Zordon said, Trini said, "I don't get it." Zordon nodded and then began to tell them what powers they had been given, "Jason, bold and powerful. You shall command the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Zachary, you are clever and brave. You shall command the Mastodon Dinozord. Kimberly, graceful and smart. The Pterodactyl Dinozord shall be yours. Billy, patient and wise. You shall command the powerful Triceratops Dinozord. Trini, fearless and agile. The Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord will be under your command."

"And me?" Eliza asked, stepping up to the others. "I was brought here with the others and I seemed to have been left out." "Ah, Eliza, you are right." Zordon said, giving her a Power Morpher. "Despite having being born differently than the others, you are strong and kind. The Ankylosaurus Dinozord will be yours to command. Now observe the Viewing the Globe." The six of them looked to the Viewing Globe again as he explained, "Just as the six of you work together, so do your Zords. When you need help, you need only to turn to the power of the Dinozords which will come together to form the mighty Megazord." Eliza looked interested at the formed Megazord that was showed on the Viewing Globe.

"Power Morphers?" Zach said, still not believing it. "Megazords? This is just too weird for me. I'll tell you what-it's been real but I got to go." "Yeah, see ya." Kimberly said, as they turned to leave. Zach turned and asked, "You all coming? Jason!" "What?" Jason said, Zach said, "Let's go, man." Jason and Eliza looked at each other,turning to go with the others. Both Eliza and Jason looked back at Zordon and Alpha, as Zordon said, "Farewell, Rangers. Let the power protect you." "Well, now that didn't go very well, did it?" Alpha said sadly.

Stepping out, Eliza looked at where the building was. "Seems we're quite a ways outside the city." She noted, Kimberly nodded, "Great. He could have sent us back into town." On a hidden palace placed on the moon, Rita saw that her enemy, Zordon, had picked a group of teenagers to be his warriors, smiling as she decided to stop them before they even started to be the Rangers, ordering her crafter, the anthropomorphic Scottish Terrier, Finster, to create and send a troop of Putty Patrollers.

Keeping quiet as she stayed close to Jason, he spoke, "Guys, we shouldn't have left. I mean, he chose us to save the world." "I don't know, Jason." Eliza said, gripping the handle on her bag. "It's too big for us to handle." "I say we do it." Jason told her, Trini asked, "Do you really think we can?" "Hey, guys, you don't even know what you're talking about." Zach said, still disbelieving. "I mean, we were talking to a giant floating head." "Maybe so, but we were picked for a reason." Eliza said. "Maybe we should do it."

Before there was a reply, there was a sudden blast near them as she covered her head with Jason covering her, "Get down!" "What was that?!" Trini asked as they were surrounded by the gray Putty Patrollers that suddenly appeared. The six teenagers gathered together as they were surrounded, not sure what to do. But one of the Putties grabbed Kimberly, she screamed, "Let me go!" "Zack!" Jason shouted, Zack nodded, "Right. These two are mine." He faced two of them, showing his style as a mix of hip-hop and martial arts, which confused them and allowed him to get some hits on them.

Removing her bag off her shoulder, Eliza used it as a weapon to hit the Putties, swinging it to hit the gray clay troopers. Jumping back, she lowered herself and swept her leg across, knocking them out their feet. She ran to Billy, swinging her bag to get the Putties out of the way to go and help one of her new friends, Kimberly was tossed at them as was Zack, Trini, and Jason. Kimberly said, "This day is too weird." "What do we do now?" Trini said, worried that it might be the end for them. Jason looked at the Power Morpher and thought of something.

"Zordon said these Power Morphers will give us power." He said, looking at them. So he said, "Let's do it!" The six of them stood up and took out their Morphers, shouting their respective prehistoric creature.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Ankylosaurus!"

They all changed into their new forms, wearing a spandex outfit with a white collar, white gloves, white boots, and white diamonds across their chests, only Eliza and Kimberly had skirts on their outfits, there were also diamonds on the gloves and boots in the respective color of the person, Jason in red, Eliza in silver, Billy in blue, Trini in yellow, Zach in black, and Kimberly in pink, along with their helmets being a representation of their respective creature. As soon as the transformation was completed, they shouted, "Power Rangers!"

In addition to her new uniform, Eliza's bag had become a pouch on her belt, containing what she guessed was flash bombs or something small. Suddenly, they were teleported back to the city, Billy said, "We're teleporting again!" "Where are we going?!" Kimberly asked. Jason said, "We're going to save the world!" Once they arrived, Jason said, "All right, let's do it!" The golden being, Goldar, appeared, jumping down in front of them with his sword in hand. He summoned a new troop of Putties to attack them.

Reaching into her pouch, Eliza tossed a flash grenade and it did make the Putties dizzy and distorted, which allowed her to come in and toss some of the Putties flying. Then Goldar suddenly grew larger, Jason said, "Look at him, that dude's huge!" "What do we do now?!" Eliza asked, watching him walk around. Jason nodded at her and they looked at Goldar. Jason said, "Back off, fang face!" "The good guys are here!" Zach added, Billy inputted his part, "Get off our planet!" "Cause we're the Power Rangers!" Trini said, Kimberly put in, "And we're not backing down!" "So get ready for some pain, gold boy!" Eliza finished.

Jason called out, "Dinozord Power!" Everyone watched the mechaized versions of their respective creature appeared, Eliza watched as a silvery mech Ankylosaurus appeared, suddenly finding herself jumping into the cockpit. "Whoa, this is so unreal!" She said, looking at the controls. She grabbed the controls, "Eliza here. I'm logged on!" She watched as her mech ran with the others, feeling amazed that she could drive this huge thing.

The six mechs together formed a tank using the Saber-Toothed Tiger and the Triceratops forming the tracks, the Mastodon made the center with two blasters and the Ankylosaurus formed the protective cover over the Tyrannosaurus, adding it's hammer-like tail, while the Tyrannosaurus and Pterodactyl made the top of the tank. Within the driver's area, it was Trini, Billy, Jason, Eliza, Zach and Kimberly. Jason said, "Alright, guys, let's go get him!" "Right!" Everyone shouted, moving the tank to fight the giant golden creature. But Goldar sent a blast to them, though the damage wasn't too much due to the Ankylosaurus, Goldar taunted him, "You and your weapons are no match for me." "Alright, guys, lets see what this baby can do!" Jason said, having the blaster hit Goldar and sent a blast again, sending him back

Deciding to form the Megazord, the tank changed its form to stand upright. Trini and Billy formed the legs with their mechs, Zach combined his mech with Eliza's, the Mastodon becoming the arms with reinforced armored shoulder pads that had the spikes from the Ankylosaurus, Jason had the head and body with Kimberly finished it by adding her mech as the chest, the six of them in the combined pilot room, looking at their opponent. They shouted as they were hit by Goldar's sword, but the Megazord managed to punch the gold being a few times.

Jason felt something and shouted, "Power sword!" The sword appeared and the Megazord grabbed it, but Goldar seemed to run off, not wanting to fight equally with the Megazord. Eliza breathed and leaned back in her chair before they headed back to the building they went to earlier. She kept quiet before feeling Jason pat her shoulder and she smiled, "Sorry, I'm still shaking. That was just... wow. It was incredible." He nodded and smiled, as everyone talked about that first battle before Zordon spoke to them.

"Congratulations on a job well done." He said, happy that they had fully accepted their roles now. "Now that you are Power Rangers, you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power. First, never use your power for personal gain, second, never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you, and finally keep your identity secret. No one may know you are a Power Ranger." "We'll do what we can with this power." Eliza said, Zach stopped her, "Wait a second." "Yes, Zachary, what is it?" Zordon asked, Zach said, "I'm not sure we're all up to this. I mean, we were pretty lucky this time."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Zordon said. "The six of you have come together to make as fine a group of superheroes as there has ever been." "No way." Kimberly said, smiling. "Really?" "You've been through an extraordinary experience together." Zordon said, looking at them. "You need each other now and the world needs you." "Yeah, all right. I'm in" Jason said. Eliza said, "Sounds like a plan to me." Trini, Zach, and Billy all agreed but Kimberly said, "I don't know, you guys. I mean, the outfits are cool and everything, but my hair gets all tangled up inside the helmet. I don't think I can do it."

"Kimberly..." Eliza said, looking down with everyone, but Kimberly smiled and said, "Not!" Everyone laughed and Alpha suffered a overload of confusion, waving the smoke, Kimberly explained, "You guy, I was just kidding!" "Oh, humor..." Alpha said, getting it finally. "What a concept." "Lets do it!" Jason suggested, everyone putting their hands on top of each other in a circle, before jumping and shouting, "Power Rangers!"

* * *

I love this series. TTvTT My childhood... While watching the episode to get the dialogue, I noticed the main cast of Rangers were already wearing their communicators but without the colored wristbands. What Eliza did to Bulk and Skull is what I would have to loved to have done to them myself, so yeah. Also, I used to do karate myself but I am more rusty than Eliza and I only got up to the green belt. I wanted to post this on the anniversary of the first episode, but I wasn't sure if I could wait that long, so yeah.

Next chapter, Eliza helps Trini get over her fear of heights, Billy creates the communicators for the team, the first hints of Eliza's conditions to the team appear, Rita comes up with a new monster and plan to stop the Rangers. If you have any idea of how Eliza's deafness can be used by Rita, please let me know. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, next you in the next chapter. Please R&R, if you enjoyed it


	2. High Five

Welcome to the next chapter. Here's the second adventure of the Rangers and it was alright, I am so thankful for Trini being able to translate Billy's big words til he stopped doing that and was able to speak normally. Just so you know, I won't do all of the three seasons into one story, that would kill me. I probably just do this full season and part of season 2 so my brain wouldn't explode for all that writing.

Thank you to brankel1, a guest, and silvermagic210, whose advice I have used while writing this chapter. I have been a writer for a long time but I am not perfect, so any and all advice is welcome for me. I also thank everyone who had followed and Favorited this story.

Disclaimer, I own none of this. Power Rangers belong to Hasbro, I only own my OC, Eliza, her role as the Silver Ranger and her associated powers with that.

* * *

Chapter 2 - High Five

Breathing as she stepped out of the shower and stepped into her room, Eliza pulled a curtain and looked outside her window of her apartment, looking out at the city of Angel Grove with the sun shining. Recalling the events from a few days ago, Eliza looked at her desk which had her Power Morpher and her hearing aids. She could still feel herself shaking from the excitement and fear of becoming a superhero team with others, the Power Rangers. But she often found herself asking so many questions and wondering so many things about her new role, looking at the golden coin in the Morpher and the image of the Ankylosaurus enblazed on the front.

'Why was I picked with everyone?' She thought, holding herself and finding it hard to believe that Zordon would consider her a Power Ranger, though she couldn't deny his reason, remembering that she was strong in a way and kind to others, trying to treat everyone equally despite her disability. Shaking her head as not to think about it too much, Eliza walked from the window and rubbed the towel over her hair then opened her closet to find what to wear for the day. She picked her outfit and went to dry off, walking into the bathroom and combing her hair. Then she brushed her teeth and tied her hair back into a ponytail before stepping back into her room to get dressed.

Once she was dressed, Eliza gave herself a once over and nodded, grabbing her hearing aids and putting them in her ears, making sure they were on and she could hear, then grabbed her Morpher, having it hook on her belt to act as a buckle. Then grabbing her bag, Eliza slung it over her shoulder and grabbed her keys, making sure her apartment was closed and headed to the Juice Bar, hoping to see her new friends again and adjust more to the city.

As soon as she entered, Eliza saw that Trini was teaching a yoga class and Kimberly, Zack, and Jason were around the climbing rope in the gym. Kimberly noticed her and waved at her fellow Ranger, beckoning her to come over. Eliza walked over and heard Kimberly as Jason prepared himself to climb the rope.

"Okay, Jase, let's see you do it." She said, looking as Zack added, "Time to go up-and-up."

Eliza looked at them and looked at Jason as he began to climb, she gripped her chest, feeling like she wouldn't be able to do it as she wasn't much of a climber or even much of a fighter since she improvised when Rita sent her troop of Putties and she had used her bag, feeling that she wasn't as good as the others and would be outcast when they learn the truth of her. Kimberly's loud clap made Eliza jump and bring her out of her dark what-if thoughts.

"Come on, Jason!" Kimberly cheered on. "You can do it! Come on!"

"Come on!" Zack included, Eliza smiled as she looked at her new friends and teammates, nodding softly.

"Jason, go for the top!" She said, smiling. "Go for it!"

"Keep going!" Kimberly added.

At this point, Trini finished her class and came by to join them, though as she looked up at Jason, her expression was more scared and afraid. Eliza saw her as she was more concerned and worried about Jason climbing the rope and inputted her concerns.

"Jason?" Trini said, looking at him. "Jason! Be careful! If you slip, you can really hurt yourself." Eliza couldn't blame her since climbing could be dangerous. It seemed that Zack dismissed her worries as he looked at Trini.

"Yo man, back off." He said, looking at her. "You're making him nervous."

"Nervous?" Jason said, nearly slipping. "Man, I never get nervous when I climb."

"Well, you should be." Trini warned. She breathed and looked at her friends, saying, "Guys, I'm gonna be over there. At least its down to earth."

"You should give it a try." Zack suggested. Eliza looked at him and was going to speak, but Trini spoke first, "Are you kidding? Uh-uh. You'll never catch me climbing anything that high. See ya."

"Looks like somebody's got a case of height fright." Kimberly said, Eliza thought and went over to Trini, grabbing her shoulder and having the Yellow Ranger look at her and wonder what she would like to say.

"Trini, if you want, I could help you with your height fear." She suggested, smiling softly. "You don't have to agree, but I just want to help you since we're now friends."

"Thanks, I'll think about it but I might not go with it." Trini said, smiling and nodded in gratitude for her thoughtfulness. Eliza went back to Zach and Kimberly and heard Zach greet Billy who had just arrived in the Juice Bar.

"Yo!" He greeted. "Billy, my main brain! What's up?" Eliza just waved at him and Billy waved back, smiling as he gave Zach a high five as he unknowingly stood under where Jason was before going into explanation.

"Hey!" He said, smiling. "Well, actually, I do have some exciting news to disseminate. See, I've made a significant breakthrough regarding the cross-" "Billy, heads up!" Jason warned, as he dropped his legs over Billy's shoulders and they swung back and forth, Eliza tried not to laugh with Kimberly and Zach, seeing them fall from the rope and landing in front of Trini, who sighed and just did her workout, ignoring the craziness.

"That was good." Zach said. "That was good. You guys should try out for the circus."

"I don't know about that, Zach." Eliza said, looking at him. She smiled, but it disappeared as soon as the two so-called punk bullies appeared, while she knew Bulk from her first arriving in the city, Eliza learned that his 'partner' was called Skulk. She crossed her arms as Bulk tried to put down Zach with his comment of just joking with Jason and Billy.

"Nah." He said, trying to seem tough. "The circus don't take geek clowns."

"Geek clowns." Skulk said, laughing. "That's great! That is so funny."

Eliza rolled her eyes and sighed, wondering how the two were able to be in school. She crossed her arms as the six of them walked up to the two wannabe punks and bullies.

"Why don't you guy just crawl back to the ooze you came from?" Kimberly suggested, having less to deal with by seeing them. Eliza laughed at her suggestion though Bulk and Skulk didn't find it as funny.

"Oh, that's funny, especially coming from a friend of the monkey man." Bulk said, trying to seem fearsome. Eliza looked at him and said, "Like you could do any better."

"Yeah?" Jason said, looking at him, undaunted. "At least, I can make it all the way to the top."

Skulk came up face to face to Jason, asking, "Hey hey hey. You saying that Bulk can't do it? Yeah, that's what you're saying alright."

"I have a idea, if Bulk can climb to the top, we'll actually give you two respect." Eliza said, smiling slyly and the others nodded, taking that as a challenge to prove that he was superior and cooler, Bulk looked at Eliza in the face and she looked at him, undaunted by his attitude.

"Step aside, and let me show you how it's done." He told her, preparing to climb the rope.

"Are you sure you know how to work this work?" Kimberly asked, playing into his disillusion that he was a tough guy.

"What do you think I am?" Bulk said, looking at her. "Stupid?" "Maybe?" Eliza said, not looking at him in a whisper.

Zack added his thoughts, saying, "Well, you know what they say... If the rope fits, climb it!"

At first, Bulk tried to climb but he fell to the ground, Skulk said, "Hey, Bulky, I thought you were going up." Bulk groaned and prepared again.

Eliza stood next to Jason, her hands in her pockets while he had his arms crossed, the six of them watching with Skulk. Jason looked at her and wondered if what she had offered was a good idea. Eliza looked at him and smiled, winking, silently telling him not to worry cause she doubted that he would actually make it. So Bulk hopped up, attempting to climb up but the hook on the ceiling broke and hit him on the head with some rumble from the ceiling. The Rangers laughed at him.

"Well, I hope you have enough money between you two cause all that damage is on you." Eliza said, smiling. Kimberly knelt down to Bulk and said, "Oh, yeah, Bulk, you really showed us this time, didn't you?"

With a laugh and a bit of clean up of his mess, along with a apology to Ernie, the six Rangers went into the hallway and Eliza looked at Billy, she asked, "You said that you had something to tell us and show us?"

"Yes." Billy said, smiling. "You see, I finally completed a narrow-beam transmission module that will allow wave function over a extended interval." Seeing the awkward silence at everyone who looked at him, Billy asked, "Well? Aren't you all excited?"

"Uh..." Eliza said, rubbing her hair and embarrassed. Zach covered for her and said, "Well, I will be as soon as I figure out what you just said."

Thankfully, Trini was able to translate his scientific talk into simple English, "He's created a communication device using microwaves."

"Affirmative." Billy said, as he revealed the six wristbands that he had made. Each one had the color of the Ranger who would have them. "See? Now we have connection to Zordon and Alpha in the Command Center." He gave them to Kimberly who handed them to their respective colored Ranger and smiled, looking at her new communicator. Eliza admired the skill and effort he put into making it so they could contact their new leader and friend.

"This is morphenomenal." Kimberly said, amazed at the invention that Billy had made for the newly formed team.

Billy nodded and explained, "They respond to tactile pressure followed by auditory stimulus." "So what you're saying is we just touch and talk?" Trini asked, pressing the button, but suddenly they disappeared into their colored beams. Seeing that, Billy said to himself, "Hmm. The neutrino power grid have crossed molecular-" But he pressed the button and disappeared into his colored beam. At the Command Center, it was quiet til the six Rangers appeared, surprising Alpha.

"I hope no one saw that." Eliza said, worried and looked around. Billy seemed embarrassed and said, "It appeared my communicators malfunctioned." Alpha saw the Rangers and was happy as expressed in his voice.

"Oh! Welcome, homeboys, homegirls!" He said, happily. "What brings you to the hood?" Zach gave a laugh, "Too much TV." "Alpha, please don't talk about it." Eliza said, patting his disc shaped. Then Zordon appeared, looking at the six Rangers.

"I commend your latest invention, Billy." Zordon said, praising the bespectacled Blue Ranger. "Not only have you created a communicator, but you've also tapped into the Command Center's teleportation unit." Eliza was speechless to hear that Billy managed to do such a feat, and it seemed Billy was also surprised that he managed that as well.

Zordon said, "With proper adjustment, it will allow you to teleport here in an emergency. But until Alpha can reprogram it, it will serve as a two-way communication link between the Command Center and each other, wherever you are." Eliza saw as Alpha tried to fiddle with Billy's communicator, but was shocked by the electricity and ran around the room, Eliza groaned and touched her ear, when Jason looked at her and looked worried at her.

Eliza looked at him and said, smiling. "I'm okay, Jason." She just waved off her problem and breathed, wondering if the reaction of Alpha's attempt to fix the communicators effect her hearing aids. But suddenly the alarms were sounding and she really groaned at the sound, everyone looked at the alarms were going off.

"Extreme audio oscillation, what does it indicate?" Billy said, looking as everyone tried to plug or cover their ears from the sound.

"There's only one person who could make the alarms go off this crazy." Eliza said, looking at him.

"Yes, it's Rita." Zordon said, confirming her suspicions. "She sent a device to open a time trap. And the Putty Patrol is gathering outside of town. Find out what they are up to while I analyze the time device."

"We're out of here!" Jason said as Alpha sent them to the location for them to check out and see what the Putties are doing. Trying to hide as they saw the Putties, Eliza wondered why Rita even made the gray colored dim-witted fighters and knelt with Kimberly, looking confused.

"What are they doing here?" Kimberly asked, Eliza shrugged, not having a clear answer for her as they watched.

Jason answered, "I don't know, but we better stay here and keep an eye on them."

However, Trini grabbed Eliza's hand and she looked as the Putties were surrounding them, Billy said, "Uh, I don't think that's a viable option at the moment."

"What are you talking about?" Zach said, not seeing they were surrounded. "This is perfect cameoflague."

"It was about ten seconds ago." Trini said, as everyone now saw the babbling Putties were now all around them.

"Guys, we got to morph!" Kimberly suggested, panicking. Eliza wrapped her arm around Kimberly to calm her down and Jason also calmed her down.

"No." Jason told her calmly. "Zordon said we gotta try to take care of things on our own before we use our powers. Come on!"

They ran from the Putties and split, Eliza took her bag off her shoulder and held it as a weapon again, looking at the Putties who were slowly approaching her. "Alright, clay heads, I got something in here that will really make your head ache." She said, swinging her bag and hitting the Putties in the head. Back-flipping, she landed and swung her bag, hitting the Putties on their stomach. However, one sneaked up behind her and hit her across the face, knocking her hearing aids out of her ears as she dropped her bag.

Suddenly, she couldn't hear anything, and Eliza was surrounded by complete silence. She froze at the moment, knowing that she should panic and try to find her hearing aids, but she froze in worry of her friends seeing her look around for her hearing aids and suddenly exclude her or even Zordon would send her off the team if they learn that she was deaf and not like them. She gripped her chest and began to breath deeply, not sure what to do and began to look for her hearing aid before her friends began to take notice of her strange behavior.

Trini and Jason noticed her strange behavior and looking for something on the ground, unaware of the creeping Putties from behind her. Nodding at each other, they ran over to her and Jason punched out the Putties behind her while Trini looked on the ground and found the hearing aids, by looking at what she had picked up and seeing how Eliza was acting and frantically looking, she guessed what Zordon had meant by saying that Eliza was born differently than them and softly smiled, Jason touched Eliza's shoulders and she gasped for air but she saw Trini appear in front of her and calmly held out her hand which had her hearing aids.

Eliza was scared and grabbed them putting them in her ears and turning them on, hearing the fighting and craziness around her. She saw Trini and Jason with her and guessed that they probably realized what Zordon meant about her but didn't say anything cause they wanted her to say when she felt ready to say so. Jason nodded at them before running to handle more of the Putties.

Looking as she began to calm down, Trini looked at her and Eliza looked at her, the two female Rangers keeping quiet as Trini helped her stand up and gave her her bag. Eliza breathed, finally calming all the way down and she took her behind a rock, seeing Billy on the ledge of a high rock. This time, Trini was looking scared and frightened.

"Billy!" She shouted. "Billy, come back! You'll fall! Billy, you're too high!"

Gently touching Trini's shoulder, Eliza had Trini face her and she was shaking, Eliza said, "Trini, calm down. It's gonna be alright. But if you want to help Billy, you're gonna have to climb up there." Before Trini could back away, Eliza hugged her and said, "I know it's scary and you're not a big fan of heights but remember, the only way to conquer a fear is overcome it. I felt the same as you do just moments ago, I can understand what you're going through. But I know you can do it."

Swallowing, Trini nodded and went over to where Billy was, ending up just under where he was trapped. Eliza watched and gasped as Billy dropped his Morpher but however, Trini caught it and continued to climb after putting it away, reminding herself that she had to do it though she was scared and what Eliza had told her. Eliza watched her and smiled as she made it to the top, covering Billy and handing him his Morpher back. Eliza looked as they moved and sent the Putty over the edge of the cliff to which she sent it flying with her bag.

When they came back down, Eliza nodded at them and they ran to the others, breaking the crowd of Putties around them and looked around. Jason, Kimberly, and Zach formed a human chain which made Eliza, Trini, and Billy step back as Jason spun around while holding Zach and Kimberly, sending the Putties into the surrounding catci and causing them to go running. Eliza laughed before hearing Zordon contact them somehow.

"Congratulations, Power Rangers." He said. "You've done a superb job dealing with the Putties. And special congratulations to you, Trini, for overcoming your fear in the face of an emergency. I'm sure you and Eliza can learn much from each other." Suddenly, his tone changed, "Hold your positions, everyone. Our scanners have picked up a new threat. Rita has sent a creature named Bones down to the amusement park. He can fire energy bolts out of his eyes and jump long distances, and even make him disappear. He probably controls the time device as well. So get moving, Power Rangers. It's morphin time!"

With that battle cry, the six Rangers morphed into their Ranger forms and teleported to the amusement park. There, they saw their new opponents, the aptly named Bones, who was literally a skeleton with a black hat that had a red stash and a white feather while wearing a black cape with a red underside, around his hips was a black belt with a sword. If Eliza could show her face, she would be questioning how Rita thought this thing could beat them.

"Hey, let me help you get a head." Bones said, tossing his head into the sky and laughing. Eliza groaned as the Rangers wondered what they could do. He shouted, "Into the time warp, all of you!" Everyone shouted as they felt dizzy and suddenly ended up somewhere new, which was a dark gray area with mist covering the ground and a single tree. Eliza groaned and shook her head, looking at their new location and said, "Okay, how do we get out of here?"

Suddenly, Bones appeared, attacking them with his sword. Gasping, Eliza followed everyone by bringing her sidearm weapon, the Blade Blaster and slashing with his sword. Jumping back, she reached into her pouch and tossed some flash bombs along with some cherry bombs at the skeletal-like minions that appeared to slow them down. Kimberly gasped and Eliza turned, seeing that two of the head grunts had lighted a fuse.

"Oh, no, Rita plans on trapping us in here!" She shouted, but with them distracted, Bones hit the ground with his sword and the ground split opened, but Jason managed to jump to the other side of the ground and everyone switched their blasters to gun mode, firing at Bones and were meant to able to destroy him until he showed that he could reassemble himself.

"We need to destroy his head!" Billy said, guessing that was his weak point.

"I'll distract him, Billy, when I do, grab his head." Eliza said, Billy nodded and jumped when she tossed a powerful flash bomb at Bones, letting Billy jump and grab his head. Trini caught it when Billy tossed it to her and tossed it into the crack, destroying his head and the rest of his body. But the area began to shake as a large hand created a hole and grabbed Eliza and Jason, the two of them struggling as the giant being holding them tightly, intending on squeezing them to end them. Luckily, the rest of the team was blown out and looked up at their teammates.

Groaning as she managed to grab something from her pouch, Eliza tossed a flash bomb with Jason being able to fire at the giant, the mix of the two caused the giant to let them go and they fell from his grip. Seeing his captives freed, the giant swung his sword and Jason called his Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, opting to want and fight the giant on equal footing. Eliza watched as he went to enter the cockpit, gripping the controls. Eliza looked at the red Zord, worried due to it not having any weapons and going up against the giant which had a sword.

However, the Tyrannosaurus roared and swung its tail, using that to attack and was able to send the giant rolling on the ground. With a roar, it knelt down and sent a stream of smoke which seemed to destroy it. Eliza breathed and smiled, looking up at the red dinosaur mech before Jason came out and they headed to the Juice Bar for their victory, changing back before entering the city.

"I'm telling you, I heard it on the radio." They heard Ernie say to someone. "Six superheroes saved the park from this zombie guy. And they call themselves the Power Rangers." Eliza smiled, sitting with the others as they laughed since no one else knew who the Power Rangers were and sipped her smoothie as Billy spoke up.

"Uh, speaking of which, our communicators are fully functional again thanks to Zordon and Alpha," He said, speaking lowly so no one caught on.

Kimberly smiled and said, "Cool. So, like, we can teleport and communicate to the Command Center with these things?"

"Affirmative." Billy confirmed, Eliza smiled and walked with them.

"This is so nineties." Kimberly said, smiling with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Trini, I really wanted to express my gratitude in helping me out today." Billy said, looking at the Yellow Ranger. Trini was embarrassed, but Eliza looked at her and smiled, "You're great."

"Yeah." Kimberly said, smiling. "The way you climbed those rocks was morphomenal."

"I guess what they say is true." Trini said, unaware of Zack creeping up on them. "You really don't know what you can do until you're forced to do it. I hope I can be that confident the next time." But suddenly, Zack scared her and she quickly climbed up the rope. Though everyone was laughing, Eliza punched Zach in the shoulder and smiled.

"Girl, looks like you've definitely overcome your fear of heights." Zach said, smiling and rubbing his shoulder. Eliza smiled and shook her head.

* * *

The scene where Eliza temporally loses her hearing aids and panics about how the others and Zordon would react while in complete silence is something I wanted to try because to be honest, I don't know anyone who is completely deaf, but I do know sign language. So please forgive me, I do try to research and make sure that I do not stereotype my OC since I do not know anyone who has no hearing.

Next chapter, the Rangers receive their new weapons for the first time, Kimberly and Trini collect signatures to close down a dump site, the girls try to get their team to work together, Rita sets a trap for the Rangers. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, see you all in the next chapter. Please, R&R if you enjoyed it.


	3. Teamwork

A special upload for the anniversary of Power Rangers! This series and I are the same age, albeit I was born in June and this series aired a few months later, so that's pretty much why I hold it so close to my heart, that and I grew up watching it. I wanted to make sure to upload this chapter for today before it ended so it might seem a bit rushed, I am so sorry. -bows- Also, I wanted to show what weapon I had picked for my OC in the story as a Ranger, which may or may not surprise you, I don't know.

Thanks to all the new people who are following or Favorited this story. I really hope you can enjoy it as well don't mind that I don't make each chapter into a direct copy of the intended episode.

Disclaimer, I own nothing of this. Power Rangers belongs to Hasbro and I only own my OC, Eliza, her power as the Silver Ranger and her associated powers and Zord.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Teamwork

Stepping out of her apartment and locking the door, Eliza put her key in her pocket and pulled out a map, following it to her location. While she walked, Jason came up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder lightly. That was enough to make her jump and looked behind her. Seeing it was one of her friends and fellow Rangers, Eliza breathed, touching her chest.

"Geez, Jason, you nearly gave me a heart attack." She said, catching her breath.

"Sorry," Jason said, smiling and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, can you help me find the high school?" Eliza said, looking at him, embarrassed. "I am not used to traveling in the city."

"Sure, I can give you a tour as well." Jason said, looking at the map in her hands.

So, Jason walked with her, telling and showing the direction to head to the high school. The two also talked quietly about their feelings about being Rangers, admiring their new communicators and their thoughts on their unique leader, Zordon, with his assistant, Alpha. Eliza smiled and told Jason about her thoughts on the other Rangers and how she felt accepted by them since she had a feeling that they knew that she was different in a certain way, but they weren't asking her about it til both side felt ready, so she was grateful that they weren't forcing her to talk about her life. While they were talking, they arrived at the school.

"Welcome to Angel Grove High," Jason said, smiling. Eliza smiled and nodded, folding the map and putting it in her bag.

Jason directed her to the principal's office and she headed to the office, registering as a new student in the school as she had explained to the principal that she had talked to him on the phone and things were prepared for her, getting a schedule and a combination to a empty locker. Bowing politely, she left the office and Jason offered to give a tour of the school. As it turned out, she had her locker next to Jason's, Eliza smiled and opened her locker, putting her books in and breathed. She walked with Jason, exploring the school. The two were joined by Billy and Zach who helped her navigate the school as well.

While walking, the four Rangers found Kimberly and Trini asking for the passing students to sign a petition about shutting down a dump site. Seeing them, Eliza waved and walked up with the boys.

"Hey, girls." She said, smiling. They smiled and waved back.

"Hey, ladies." Zach said, "What's up?"

"Looks like you're attracting a crowd." Jason added.

"You conducting a campaign of some kind?" Billy asked, looking curious.

"We're going to deliver these petitions to the dump site owners today." Trini said, looking at them. Eliza nodded, smiling at their noble efforts.

Kimberly nodded, saying, "Yeah, maybe we can convince them to clean up the mess. You guys wants to sign?"

"Sure." Eliza said, getting given a clipboard and signing her name, Jason, Billy, and Zach followed, doing the same and Eliza gave her the clipboard back.

"Come with us this afternoon, you guys." Trini asked, looking hopeful. Suddenly, the rest of the Rangers looked embarrassed and awkward.

"I'd love to but I have a karate class that I have to teach later and, I mean, it's a great cause but..." Jason said, looking embarrassed, "I can't bug out on my students."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I have to back out too." Eliza said, rubbing her hair and smiling nervously. "I am gonna be part of his class, so I can't ditch on my first karate class."

"I also must decline." Billy admitted. "See, I'm president of the science fair committee and today is our first meeting."

"Uh, I'd love to, ladies," Zach said, looking at them with a nervous smile. "But, Alpha... He said he had something super important to talk to about, right away. I promised to meet him. Sorry."

"It's okay." Kimberly said, as she and Trini looked unimpressed with their friends' excuses.

Trini added, "Kimberly and I will go alone then. But it would be a lot more impressive if we acted as a team."

"Right." Eliza said, touching her communicator and looking embarrassed.

"Sorry, girls." Jason said, looking down.

But understanding it, Trini said, "But thanks for signing the petitions, you guys."

"Yeah, thanks." Kimberly said. Jason, Billy, and Zach walked off while Eliza decided to stay behind to ask Kimberly for the best route from the school to the Juice Bar.

Before she could ask, there was a belch and she looked behind her, groaning as she saw the oh-so-wonderful duo of Bulk and Skull, being their usual selves with a girl who tried to look like a punk with them.

'How in the world are these two in high school?' Eliza thought to herself, running a hand through her hair and sighed, crossing her arms as she recalled the two in her past encounters with them.

"Hey, miss Earth," Bulk said, trying to insult them. He dropped a soda can, and said, "Recycle that."

"Get a life, Bulk." Kimberly said, not looking impressed with the two female Rangers.

"Why don't you take this to the dump with you, miss clean?" Skull said, taking his can and crushing it. He tried to toss it at them but Eliza quickly caught it and looked at them, the two shocked and surprised at how quick she caught it.

However, a passing student came by and put one of the cans in the recycling bin. Needless to say, Bulk and Skull weren't happy and decided to dump the trash on them. Not taking their bullies, Trini was the first to speak out.

"Okay, that does it!" Trini said, looking at them. "You're way out of line!"

Seeing as they had forgotten their first beating by Eliza and thinking that they, as tough strong male punks, were smarter and could outwit three seemingly weak and dumb girls, Bulk had his female punk kick the recycling bin, but luckily Kimberly flipped it and Eliza stopped the bin from crushing into the protest display. Seeing Kimberly's skills, Skulk crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Guess you finally flipped over me." He said, sarcastically.

"Come on, let's get it!" Bulk said, angry at her for dodging their move.

Eliza smiled as Kimberly back-flipped, causing Bulk and Skulk hit each other in a accidental hug, which made them scream. Laughing with Trini, Eliza watched them push away from each other and falling into trash cans. She walked up to Bulk with Trini and crossed her arms, smiling at his own embarrassment and shook her head at him.

"Well, it looks like it's time to take out the trash." Kimberly joked, looking at him.

"And deliver these petitions." Trini added, smiling.

The three female Rangers left Bulk and Skull stuck in the cans, and Eliza finally asked Kimberly how to get to the Juice Bar from the high school. Kimberly and Trini told her the best route and wished that she could come with them, Eliza smiled, looking down and waved at them and headed to the Juice Bar. She headed into the changing room and changed into her karate gi, her mind staying on Kimberly and Trini, worried about them going alone considering who they were fighting against and despite them being able to beat her, she kept coming back up.

She stepped onto the mat for the class, but Jason noticed her mind was still on the two other girls of their team, he also worried about them and just taught his class, not wanting to worry the rest of his students.

Meanwhile, Kimberly and Trini made it to the dump site, the two girls felt disgusted and sicken by the sight of the dump site. Kimberly covered her mouth as not to vomit at the sights of the dump site, Trini rubbed her back and looked around for any sign of the owners. Though unsure why, she had felt that something was not right here and began to guess a certain sorceress was at work, not liking the uneasy silence that surrounded them.

"This is gross." Kimberly said, shaking.

"What do you suppose that stuff is?" Trini asked, looking at a puddle of dark brown water.

"I don't think I want to know." Kimberly told her.

As they began to walk through the empty dump site, Kimberly began to get the same feeling. She tightly held the clipboard and walked with Trini, looking for someone to hand the petitions to. But there was no one who could be given the petitions, and the silence made the girls feel scared and uneasy.

"Well, it doesn't look like there's anybody here to give these petitions to." Kimberly said, looking around.

"Then why does it feel like we're being watched?" Trini said, looking with her.

Suddenly, a group of Putties appeared, confirming their worries and suspicions why the area was so quiet. Kimberly and Trini got ready to fight, but a new person appeared, a young man with a bo staff, swinging it and attacking the Putties. Seeing as their new ally was fighting the Putties, Kimberly and Trini began to fight the clay formed minions of the space witch that they were fighting, luckily the new ally seem to realize that the Putties weren't the brightest so he was able to use that to fight them.

Rita had seen the the girls were fighting and ignoring the new person who was fighting the Putties, she suggested to send the monster down with them distracted. However, the Command Center was able to pick up on the alert that Kimberly and Trini were in trouble and Zach was alerted since he was already there to teach Alpha how to dance.

"Zachary, Alpha," Zordon spoke, appearing in his tube. "The girls are in trouble. The Putties have them outnumbered at the waste dump."

"Oh, no!" Alpha said, sounding worried. "Girls in trouble, girls in trouble! What are we going to do, Zordon?!"

"Bring the rest of the team here to help." Zordon said, calmly. Then he called them on their communicators, "Jason, Eliza, Billy, teleport here immediately. It's urgret."

The three appeared in their respective colors, Eliza looked at the imprisoned sage as Jason asked, "What's up?"

"Kimberly and Trini are in trouble." Zordon explained.

"Fellas, take a look." Zach said, leading them to the Viewing Globe to see Kimberly and Trini fighting against the Putties with their unknown ally. Eliza seemed to recognized the unknown person, Zach said, "We got to help them."

"There is no time to lose." Zordon said. "Get to the dump site immediately... Wait, Rita has sent down a monster. You'd better deal with him first. I'll monitor the girls from here."

"It's a menacing Minotaur." Billy said, surprised. Eliza sighed and rolled her shoulders, getting ready for the fight.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason said, the four of them changing into their Ranger forms to face the Minotaur. Billy and Zach tried to attack, but the Minotaur used its shield to block, Eliza pulled out a grenade and tossed it after removing the pin. Covering when it exploded, the smoke disappeared to see the Minotaur was still standing.

'Damn, this thing is tougher than the last two that she sent.' She thought, looking at the Minotaur.

Back with the girls and their new friends, the boy looked around and gasped for air as the girls finished the remaining Putties and looked at the person who helped them in fighting the Putties. The unique thing they found about him was he had heterochromia in his eyes, he had a right amber eye and a left gray eye. He spun his bo staff and collapsed it into a sizable stick that hung on his belt.

"Uh, thanks for all your help." Kimberly said, the boy nodded and walked off.

After he left, Alpha contacted them, saying that Eliza, Jason, Zach, and Billy were fighting a Minotaur and to make matters extra worse, Goldar had been sent down, so they needed to morph and join up with the others in order to work together as a team and defeat the Minotaur as well as Goldar. After they changed, Kimberly and Trini were sent to where Goldar was with another troop of Putties.

The two girls worked together, showing the golden armored warrior that they could take out the Putties. But suddenly, Goldar began to attack Kimberly.

"Kim, call the others!" Trini shouted, holding Goldar back from attacking her. "Get help!"

"Right!" Kimberly said, nodding and calling the others while Trini was left to fight Goldar.

However, watching the two groups fighting their separate enemies, Alpha was worried cause they still had their hands full. Zordon accepted, realizing that this was the toughest situation that they had faced so far. Deciding to tell them the secrets of their power weapons, Zordon was going to call them back. The four fighting the Minotaur had a tough time as the two other grunts were tossing boulders from above.

'You have got to be kidding me!' Eliza thought, facepalming as the Minotaur was turned into a giant. Its giant form alerted the girls to the others and it was agreed that everyone called on their DinoZords, using each of their Zords' unique weapons to finish off the Putties and fight Goldar and the Minotaur as Goldar retreated to his headquarters. Eliza used the hammer-like tail of her Ankylosaurus DinoZord to hit the Minotaur while Billy had used the hooks to hold it back.

Then the Zords were brought together to form the Megazord, however even its power wasn't enough to defeat the Minotaur so they were called back to the Command Center for new instructions.

"Your questions will be answered in due time." Zordon explained. "Your Zords have been returned to their hiding places and I will now reveal new powers and weapons. Behold."

Billy was given a three bladed two sided lance with the symbol of the Triceratops, Zordon said, "Billy, this is your Power Lance - A weapon of great power and range."

Kimberly received a white bow with red markings along with a quiver of arrows, Zordon told her, "Kimberly, behold your Power Bow - Accurate and strong."

To Jason, he was given a broadsword with a red guard and golden markings along with the symbol of the Tyrannosaurus, Zordon said, "Jason, this is your Power Sword - Key to all the weapons' powers."

Zach looked as he got a ax colored in black and yellow, the emblem of the Mastodon near the top, Zordon said, "Zachary, behold the Power Ax - Lighting quick and hard as diamond."

Trini held her hands to obtain a pair of short bladed daggers in yellow with the emblem of the Saber-toothed Tiger, Zordon said, "Trini, your Power Daggers are feather-light and true as arrows."

Lastly, Eliza looked as a silver hammer with the emblem of the Ankylosaurus at the hilt appeared in her hands, Zordon told her, "Eliza, behold the Power Hammer - Hard as rock and able to crack the very earth in half."

"Use these weapons together and you will be unstoppable." Zordon said, hoping to encourage them to work together and defeat the monster.

"That Minotaur is history!" Jason said, holding his new weapon in his hands as they headed back to the battlefield. As they headed back, he gave his plan, "We give the Minotaur a taste of our weapons. If that doesn't work, we'll bring them together and give him a blast of our megapower." Everyone agreed and landed at the battlefield.

When they arrived, they summoned their weapons. Eliza ran up and swung her hammer, hitting the Minotaur with Jason as they each attacked. Each pair of attack was able to send the Minotaur flying to the ground and suddenly their weapons started to glow and Zordon's voice was heard.

"Rangers, the time is right to about these weapons together." He said, "Act together as one."

"Let's do it!" Jason said, everyone nodded in agreement as they placed their weapons in the right position. First Zach formed the base with his Power Ax, changing it from a ax to a blaster, next Kimberly had her bow placed horizontally on the Ax, then Trini added her Daggers on the bow, splitting his Lance, Billy added his weapon and next Eliza added her Hammer which added a shoulder rest and lastly, Jason added the Power Sword, forming the new weapon as a crossbow.

Standing together with the new weapon, the Rangers fired it at the Minotaur, finally defeating it for good. Eliza smiled and wondered where the strange man who helped Kimberly and Trini went. After some time, the Rangers headed back to the school and Eliza smiled, walking with the others.

"Things sure work out when we work as a team, huh?" Trini said, smiling.

"Maybe with a little teamwork, we'll get the dump site closed yet." Billy said, looking at her and Kimberly. Eliza hugged Kimberly who smiled and hugged her back. Just then the principal appeared and saw the mess from the incident from earlier with Bulk and Skull. Seeing the Rangers being the only ones in the hall, he assumed it was them but he was called away before he could deliver his punishment. The six Rangers nodded and cleaned up the mess.

When the principal returned, the six students acted like there wasn't a mess and he was surprised, so he left and Zordon called them, leaving Zach embarrassed as he told them that Alpha was practicing his dancing and thus hitting the control panels, making a bit unstable to talk through the communicator. Eliza laughed and hugged Zach with a arm.

* * *

Like I said, it's probably not a surprise that Eliza has a hammer for her weapon since well, the dino she has with her form as a Ranger, I was thinking of having small bumps on the hammer to further represent the Ankylosaurus' tail or even a button to give the hammer spikes, but thought against it and made it a simple hammer to use. As for the new character, he won't become a Ranger, he'll know the secret, just won't become one since I can't think of what his color and dino would be. I promise to spend more time on the next chapter.

Speaking of, in the next chapter, Jason struggles to admit he needs help, Eliza meets up with the mysterious man, a new monster appears to attack the Rangers, Eliza helps Jason try to break a record. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, see you all in the next chapter. Please, R&R if you enjoyed it.


	4. A Pressing Engagement

When I said I would take my time in writing this chapter, I didn't mean a month. I blame that I got busy by volunteering, doing archery, and being part of a bowling team for the first time. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter. If anyone who knows sign language wants to, send me a video or images of what Eliza and David's conversation looks like in real life.

Thanks to all the new people who have Favorited or followed and mrs. morgan 35 and brankel1 for reviewing the story.

Disclaimer is I own nothing of this. Power Rangers belongs to Hasbro, all I own is my OC, Eliza, her power as the Silver Ranger and her weapon, Zord, and all that good stuff about a Ranger as well as David.

* * *

Chapter 4 - A Pressing Engagement

Eliza smiled, sitting at the counter of the Juice Bar as Jason tried to beat a bench press record with Ernie coaching him. While she thought it was a brave effort, she wasn't sure about Ernie coaching him since he was eating a sandwich while counting how many times Jason did the bench press. She sat at the bar, sipping a smoothie that Ernie managed to make her before going to help Jason. Kimberly was practicing on the balance beam then came over to watch and cheer on. However, Ernie forgot what number he was and she sighed, shaking her head.

While looking at the crowd, Eliza saw the man who helped Kimberly and Trini the other day and she went to talk with him, passing Zack and waving at him. Seeing Eliza going to talk with someone, Bulk and Skull hid, in hopes to jump her and finally prove to her that he was tougher than her, though they looked confused as they watched her remove her hearing aids and began to use some weird things with her hands and they noticed the eye colors of her companion.

'What are you doing here?'

'I came to check on you and see how you are doing.'

'As you can see, I'm fine.'

'Well, I will be sticking around since I've enrolled to the high school.'

'Fine, though I have friends now. They can watch over me.'

'I hope I can meet them.'

'You will, soon.'

Eliza put her hearing aid back in her ears and walked with him back into the gym, seeing Kimberly blowing a big bubble bum bubble and Zack was riding on his skateboard, running into her and popping the bubble. Eliza sighed and went over to help and get the gum off their faces, the man watched her and noted a smile on her face as she helped them and noted the silver banded watch-like device on her wrist. After they were cleaned up, Kimberly went back to her gyamntics and Eliza sat with Jason, Zack, and the man, who she introduced as a close friend named David.

While David talked with Jason and Zack about how they got to know Eliza, Eliza watched Kimberly practice on the balance beam and smiled, wondering if she could get her to start practicing archery to help her with her Power Bow. Zack apologized to both Jason and Kimberly for what happened and he was forgiven by both Zack and Kimberly. Eliza smiled and took a sip of her drink as David introduced himself to Kimberly.

"You know, guys, I'm kind of bummed about this bench press record thing." Jason said, sighing.  
"I don't want to be known as a quitter."

"Jason, I don't think you're a quitter." Eliza said, looking at him. "I admit, you need to know when and what your limitations are. But the way I see, knowing what they are just means you can work pushing through them."

Jason smiled at her but then Bulk and Skulk appeared, laughing and feeling like they were still better than them. Eliza groaned and David looked confused, wondering what they were doing here.

"Hey, pinhead." Bulk said, smiling. "I heard you choked today."

Skull imitated a choking sound near Eliza but he was punched in the chin, David looked at her surprised and noted her calm face as she had punched the skinny bully.

Ignoring that, Bulk said, "The bench press record is still mine."

"That really makes me wonder how you got that record." Eliza said quietly, sighing.

Bulk tried to pick Jason up and crush him to prove his strength, Zack stood up and said, "You two are a bad dream. Let him go, Bulk."

"I got this," Jason said, reassuring his friends.

"Oh, you're tough." Bulk said, unimpressed. "You're a man. You're so tough, I'm shaking."

"Hey, Bulk, are you ticklish?" Jason said, begining to tickle him which distracted him before Jason stepped on his foot to free him and he accidentially ripped his pants. Then Skull made his pants fall off and everyone laughed, so the two embarassingly left the bar.

"I told you I can handle it myself." Jason said, looking at them.

"No one said you couldn't." Zack said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's right!" Kimberly said, nodding. "Besides, what's wrong with getting a little help from your friends?"

"Nothing." Jason said, looking embarrassed. "Unless you're trying to break the bench press record."

Eliza touched his hand and smiled, trying to comfort him and Enrie came up with smoothies for everyone, but at the same time, the communicators went off and Jason, Kimberly, Zach, and Eliza covered their communicators. Eliza looked at the others, Zach was quick to cover them.

"Um, new watch." He said, standing with them.

"Yeah, bye." Kimberly said, embarrassed.

"Put it on my tab." Zach said, before the four left the area, leaving Enrie and David confused about their sudden leaving. Breathing, Eliza looked around and kept quiet as Jason answered the communicator for what new trouble Rita was cooking up.

"Zordon, we read you." Jason answered.

"Power Rangers, Rita Repulsa is at it again." Zordon told him and the others. "It is imperative that you teleport to the children's theatre in the park immediately."

"What's going on?" Jason asked, Eliza looked, crossing her arms.

"She has sent down a team of Putties and an unknown monster in an attempt to gain control of the park." Zordon told them. "Be careful. And let the power protect you."

"It's morphing time, guys." Jason said, everyone nodded and teleported to the park, morphing at the same time to be ready and fight the Putties. Eliza tossed a handful of cherry bombs at the Putties and backflipped, tossing a flash gernade. Eliza mentally agreed with Kimberly that something seemed weird with the Putties, like they were after something. Then the newest monster appeared, Eliza looked at it with the others.

This new monster was a Sphinx themed monster, flapping his wings which sent Eliza, Kimberly, and Zach back to the Juice Bar.

"That was really weird." Kimberly whispered to them. Eliza nodded with Zach also agreeing. They went to find Trini and Billy, who were in Billy's garage lab.

"Jason's in big trouble." Zach said, looking at the two Rangers.

"Why?" Billy asked. "What's up?"

"Rita has him." Kimberly explained, looking at them.

"Oh no." Trini gasped.

"You guys, he may need his friends way more than he knows." Kimberly said, looking stressed.

"Definiately." Eliza said, nodding.

Trini tried to call him, but nothing came through on the communicator. Eliza groaned and looked worried for the red colored member of the team.

"Let's teleport to the Command Center right now." Kimberly suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Trini said, all five of them teleporting to the Command Center in hopes that their leader and mentor can help them locate the appointed leader of their team.

"Alpha, adjust the Morphing Grid and locate Jason on the Viewing Globe." Zordon asked his robotic assistant for help.

The Rangers turned to the Viewing Globe, waiting to see if Jason was okay. When Alpha managed to locate him, he was fighting an enlarged Goldar and a large version of the Sphinx. Jason was trying his best not to be under their foot and get stomped. Eliza groaned that they couldn't be there.

"Zordon, this seems hopeless." Trini said.

"Indeed it would, Trini, were it not for your Power Crystals." Zordon said, looking at them.

"Of course." Alpha said, happily. "Put your hands togethers and bring forth the Power Crystals."

The five Rangers looked at each other, confused, and put their hands together. Then they opened their hands to create a crystal in their respective color.

"The crystals contain the essence of your morphing powers." Zordon explained. "Use them to find each other in any peril, and with your Zords to draw power from the very heart of the Morphing Grid. I am sending the crystals directly to Jason. Once in his possession, you will be able to join him and stop King Sphinx and Goldar. Together, they are nearly unbeatable, so call your Zords quickly and let the power protect you."

Handing Alpha her crystal, Eliza watched as he sent the crystals to Jason's location then waited til he found the crystals and brought the rest of the team to the battlefield. Almost right away, the Zords were summoned and formed into the Megazord, the six of them using their crystals to initiate the transformation into the Megazord. Deciding to use the power of their crystal, the Rangers sent a powerful blast to the King Sphinx and Goldar. Groaning as the two attacked, Eliza gripped the controls as they changed the Megazord into Battle Mode.

It wasn't easy to face two enemies at once, but the Megazord managed to face the both of them, changing back to Tank Mode and back to Battle Mode. So thinking quickly, they summoned the sword and used it to destroy the Sphinx and Goldar retreated. Eliza leaned back in her seat and breathed, taking a break from their recent victory.

Back at the Juice Bar, Eliza smiled as everyone surrounded Jason and encouraging him on to beat the bench press record and he did. She did a fistbump with him, the two of them smiling. In order to celebrate, Ernie came in with a cake and Jason got to trick Bulk into falling on the cake and thanked his friends for their help.

* * *

In honesty, I prefer the Zyuranger episode this is based on but then again, all of these I prefer the Sentai episode in comparison, but hey, to me, this came first so I can't really complain.

Next chapter, Eliza finds out that Kimberly knows her disability, a mute girl helps the Rangers defeat a sound controlling monster, David considers the first hints that Eliza is a Ranger, Eliza reveals her disability to the others. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, see you in the next chapter. If you enjoyed it, please R&R.


	5. Different Drum

Yay, this episode is my favorite. I like it cause we see Kimberly is more than the flexible gymnast and archer of the team, she can do sign language and is quite good at it. Though sadly this is the only time we see her use it and also, I noticed the the deaf girl, Melissa, is wearing hearing aids but can't talk while Eliza can. Yes, to anyone who doesn't know, deaf people can talk, just depends on the people and if they want to.

Thank you to all the favorites and followers, as for the reviews

MerlockVonBaron - I'm so happy that you relate to her. This story will be a bit on a higher scale that Eliza will struggle with the fact she can't hear and the typical teen stuff along being a Ranger.

And I hope you enjoy the story, brankel1.

Disclaimer is I own nothing of this. Power Rangers belongs to Hasbro and my only property in all of this is Eliza, all her powers and items as the Silver Ranger, and David

* * *

Chapter 5 - Different Drum

Walking into the Juice Bar, Eliza stretched and watched Kimberly teach a dancing work out class. David waved to her and she walked over to him, Jason, Trini, and Zach. She sat, watching Trini and Jason have a arm wrestling match while Ernie and Billy tried to dance along with Kimberly's teaching. Eliza laughed to see Jason trying not to lose to Trini. Billy, trying to follow what Kimberly was teaching, tripped and fell on a cart that Ernie was pushing, rolling over the place and crashing, landing where Kimberly was teaching. Eliza, though feeling bad for him, laughed at seeing him like that.

Kimberly knelt down to him and said, "Billy, let me let you in on a little secret. This is not the way to meet girls."

Billy just groaned in pain and crawled over to the others, Eliza knelt down to him and patted his head as Trini helped him up.

"Billy, what happened?" Trini asked. "Are you okay?"

Trini and Eliza helped him stand up and walked him over to the bar, helping him get into a chair and sitting him down carefully.

"Billy, are you alright?" David asked.

"My main brain, what's up?" Zach said, smiling.

Though still dazed, Billy explained, "Well, I'm intrigued by the rhythmic modulation yet daunted by the coordinating movements of the appendages."

"Uh, Trini, translation?" Eliza asked, looking at her.

"He can't dance." Trini explained, looking at her and the boys.

"Precisely." Billy said, looking exhausted.

Meanwhile, Kimberly went back to teaching her class and hoping no one else interrupted the class. While she was teaching, one of her students knocked into another and she ran, embarrassed and scared. Eliza looked at her and walked to her as did Kimberly after asking her class to take a break. The two female Rangers sat with the girl and when Kimberly asked her a question, she gasped to see what she did.

"What happened?" She asked, signing the question.

Then the girl began to sign and Kimberly began to translate, "'You didn't step sideways and backed right into you.'"

"I'm sorry." Kimberly signed. "I forgot to sign the moves. It was my fault."

"'You think it was your fault because you're different.'" The girl signed, Eliza looked down.

"You are a very good dancer." Kimberly signed to her. Then she touched Eliza's hand and the two looked at each other, before Kimberly looked around.

Then Kimberly signed, "And even hearing people make mistakes."

She pointed to Billy and the three of them laughed as they watched him trying to dance. Standing, Kimberly took Eliza aside before returning to her class. Removing Eliza's hearing aids, Kimberly smiled and gave them to her.

"You're deaf, aren't you?" Kimberly signed to her.

"'How long have you known?'" Eliza signed back to her.

"Since the day we met and I think the others might have realized it too." Kimberly signed.

"'Please don't think differently of me cause of this.'" Eliza signed. "'I feel like I have become something, being with you all and being a Ranger.'"

"I would never think any differently of you, Eliza." Kimberly signed, smiling. "You are brave, smart, beautiful, and above all, prove that despite you can't hear, you can still fight to protect the world.'"

Eliza smiled and hugged her, then put her hearing aids and waved at Kimberly as she went back to her class. This time, Kimberly signed as she spoke, saying that they will use one more song and then be done for the day. Eliza looked at Trini, Zach, Billy, and Jason, considering on when to tell them or asking if tuey did know that she couldn't hear naturally. While they were enjoying themselves, who else but trouble came in as Bulk and Skulk happened to see Kimberly teaching her class.

"Look at all the litte rapping ballerinas." He said, trying to sound tough.

"Not even ballerinas." Skulk told him. "The stuff they're doing is easy."

Eliza sighed, shaking her head. They looked at her and tried to make fun of her by doing a poor attempt at sign language. But Eliza looked at them with a deadpan look and signed something so quick and angrily that when the Rangers looked at David for what she signed, he sweatdropped and rubbed his hair.

"You don't want to know what she said." He said. Kimberly nodded in agreement, embarrassed.

"So, you think so, huh?" Zack said, changing the subject. The two looked at him, and he said, "I'd like to see you try it."

Crossing her arms, Eliza watched as Bulk just stepped to the sides and kicked the seat that Jason was sitting on. So Zach did his turn which proved to be a lot more professional and better, due to Zach being a natural dancer. When he finished, everyone clapped, so Bulk tried to step it up and do his own version of hip-hop. Eliza looked at David and the two shook their heads in disbelief. Skulk was the only one who clapped while everyone just laughed. So it was Zach's turn again and he did a impressive spin than split, when Bulk tried it, he just got dizzy and ripped his pants.

"Okay, that's not a sight I wanted to see." Eliza said, laughing with everyone.

So Skulk helped his large friends and Eliza smiled, thinking that Zach was getting serious as he took his hat off and jumped onto the bar with his hands then jumped down. So naturally, Bulk tried to upstage him but jumped over the bar and landed in some food that was on the other side, everyone laughed at him.

"You can have it." Zach said, laughing. "I wasn't hungry anymore."

"Okay, that was a great class." Kimberly said to her class, dismissing it.

Eliza waved at Zach, Jason, and Trini as they left to see a movie and Kimberly and Billy joined them while Eliza and David went in the other direction to talk about Kimberly acting as a interpreter for her in case he wasn't available. While he did agree, he wasn't sure and wanted to ask Kimberly herself as well as see how much sign language she knew so she could act as translator, just in case. Eliza nodded and breathed, seeing as Jason returned then began to lift weights.

The girl from earlier appeared and tried to sign to Jason and Ernie, but they didn't understand her. So Eliza stepped and signed with her, Jason and Ernie looked confused as they watched two girls use a unknown language to them. Eliza looked at him with a worried look.

"Jason, her friends are in trouble." She said. "She needs help."

"Oh, right." Jason said. "Let's go! We'll help you!"

David watched Eliza and Jason leave with the girl, putting a hand to his chin in thought about some recent things he had noticed about her. One was that was something happened in the city, she and her five new friends suddenly left, she had the same unique watch as them, she always covered it when he heard a strange beeping, also there was the thing that the Power Rangers appeared when she and they disappeared. He pondered if she could be one but doubted it for some reason.

Eliza and Jason found the other Rangers and explained the situation to them so the girl led them to the cave where the other girls were being held hostages. Kimberly asked the girl to hide while they went ahead to save her friends. As they walked to the cave, Eliza removed her hearing aids and suddenly stopped, everyone looked at her and Kimberly stepped up.

"What's wrong?" She asked, signing. Eliza looked at her and Kimberly nodded.

"Everyone, before we go in there, there's something you should know." Eliza signed with Kimberly translating her sign language. "I am deaf. I wasn't sure how to tell you all and I was hoping that when I finally did tell you, you would still accept me as a friend and teammate."

"We have kinda always known." Jason said, rubbing his hair.

"Yes, but we wanted you to tell us when you were ready." Trini said, smiling at her.

Zach and Billy nodded in agreement, Zach said, "Sides, with this new monster, we could use someone to knock some sense into us if that monster hypothesizes us."

"Thank you, everyone." Eliza said. "This means so much. Alright, lets morph and stop this new annoyance."

Everyone nodded and morphed into their Ranger forms and the monster appeared, everyone summoned their weapons to fight it. Eliza swung her hammer, hitting it as everyone joined in and attacked with their respective weapons. After knocking it down, all six Rangers created the crossbow finisher weapon, using it to destroy the monster. As usual, the monster was brought back as a giant, so they countered by making the Megazord.

They fought against the monster, but he used his instrument to confuse them. So the Megazord summoned the Power Sword, finally defeating the monster. So changing back, they saved the girls and Eliza saw David appeared, looking worried. She wondered if he knew but shook her head and walked to him, reassuring him that the girls were okay. So everyone headed back to the Juice Bar.

Everyone sat together and Ernie gave them all sodas to celebrate what happened. Once she had gotten her cup, Eliza smiled, lifting her glass in honor of Melissa, the girl who came and asked her to help save the other girls. Jason tried to sign to show his thanks but failed miserably.

"I'll teach you sign, J." Eliza said, smiling and laughing. He smiled, embarrassed and nodded.

* * *

While I do like this episode, for the context of the whole scene, I prefer the Zyuranger episode, but hey, nothing I can do about it, so I'll just take it as it is. I might include more sign conversations and maybe even do something really drastic when Tommy appears, not sure.

Next chapter, the Rangers help raise money with a food drive, a hungry pig monster appears and tries to eat everything on Earth, Bulk and Skull cause a food fight and make a mess of everyone. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, see you all in the next chapter. If you enjoyed this, please R&R


	6. Food Fight

Hi everyone. This took a bit cause I wanted to make sure I had at least the major points in the episode and wasn't sure how to go about it. But I got it done and here it is. Thank you to all the people who have decided to favorite and follow

AmbertheCat - I hope I can deliver to leave you wanting more.

MerlockVonBaron - I'm glad to hear that though, it really makes me happy you can relate to Eliza in a similar way.

brankel1 - Thank you.

Disclaimer, I only own Elisa, her Zord, her Power Hammer, and her powers as the Silver Ranger. Power Rangers belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Food Fight

Breathing as she stood still in front of a full-length mirror, Eliza looked at herself, wearing a silver floral pattern yukata which David was finishing mending before putting on his yukata to wear. Looking at her reflection, Eliza began to have some doubts about what she was wearing.

"I'm not sure if I should be wearing this." She said. "I mean, it looks amazing and you worked so hard on it, but I'm not sure if everyone will appericate me wearing it."

"Don't think like that." David said, finishing his mending and standing up to stand next to her. "You look amazing and I think everyone will be happy to know that we're trying to represent the culture we're helping with at this event."

Eliza nodded, recalling that they were helping with a food festival and food from all the world was to put out for everyone to try. She and David were helping Trini and Billy with the Asian food while Kimberly and Jason were handling the good old Amercian food, meanwhile Zach picked to help with the Jamerican food. David nodded and went to put on his yukata. While he was busy doing that, Eliza grabbed her Morpher and hid it in her yukata in case she and the others needed to teleport out of there and morph to fight whatever new pain in the neck Rita sent down.

While waiting for David, Eliza put her hand to her chin and wondered who was more annoying, Rita with her constant monsters or Bulk and Skull due to them trying to be the typical punk and failing with how stupid and shallow they were. Eliza sighed and wondered where did Rita get some of the ideas for the monsters that she would send. She breathed and touched her communicator, thinking about how much she had changed since becoming a Ranger.

Thinking, Eliza wondered if David knew that she was a Ranger, but she didn't think that he did. She feel worried that her and the others might be run out of execuses to use when Zordon would call them to protect the world. Eliza hoped that he didn't find out since one of the rules of being a Ranger was that no one was to know who the Rangers were under their helmet. She sighed, wishing she could talk with him about her worries and concerns about a Ranger but she couldn't tell him and just took a breath to calm herself when she heard David step into the room.

She turned and saw him in a dark red and golden yellow yukata, him wearing the male yukata. She smiled and nodded, he nodded back and they walked to his car. He drove them to the Juice Bar, Kimberly saw the car come up and waved, Kimberly in pigtails and dressed like a country girl, Jason dressed in a American flag hat, while Trini and Billy were dressed in their regular clothes while Zach had a bit of a Jamerican style to his clothes. When the two stepped out of the car, the Rangers smiled and was amazed at what they wore.

"Wow, you guys look amazing!" Kimberly said.

"It's nothing, really." Eliza said. "It was all David cause he's got amazing skill with a sewing machine."

"I'm not that good." David said, looking embarrassed. "I can see if I can make something for you all later. But right now, lets head inside and help with the food festival."

Everyone nodded and headed inside the Juice Bar. While everyone worked together to get their respective booths ready, Ernie came in, wearing lais for a bit of a Hawaiian theme as well as carrying creme pies and nodded in approval, "This is really looking good."

He was greeted by two women who were dressed as hula girls, the two greeted him in a friendly matter and even pinched his cheek. Upon that Bulk and Skulk were just messing around and not helping, Ernie told them to help out. The two came over, assuming to help with the beautiful womens but luckily, Ernie squashed their hopes by saying he meant to help with the creme pies to which the two reclunantly helped. The principal came by, seeing the three female Rangers walk with food for their booths.

"How are you doing, girls?" He asked, looking at them.

After the three gave their greetings, he continued, "Well, looks like the cultural food festival is going to be a great success."

"Yes, we should raise a lot of money for the pre-school and daycare center." Trini noted.

Eliza nodded as they were joined by the rest of the team, Caplan saw some delicious food that Kimberly was carrying, but she told him, "You have to buy it first."

"I believe that one's $20." Billy said, smiling. So with a sigh, Caplan decided he wasn't hungry and left to check the other stands out.

Ernie came up and say, "Hey, let's get back to work, kids. Doors open in ten minutes."

"This is gonna be a amazing food fair." Zach said, smiling and feeling pumped.

"Yeah, I just hope that Rita isn't hungry for trouble today." Jason said, looking concerned.

"This is Rita, J." Eliza said. "Knowing her, she'll probably cook up something."

With a collected nod, everyone went to their respective station and the food festival began with a lovely hula dance. The fair was turning out to be a success, Eliza smiled, giving people some Asian food to try and getting compliments about her yukata and how she was representing the country of origin. David smiled, also helping her along with Billy and Trini with the Asian food. Jason and Kimberly helped try to sell the American food while Zach was helping at the Jamerican food station.

However, displeased at seeing how everyone was having fun, Bulk and Skull along with their little gang decided to disturb the fun and peace by wanting to throw some pies. However, rather than that, by hitting off Principal Caplan's wig and hitting Skull in the face, the place turned into a food fight. David saw that Eliza had a good throwing arm, unaware it was from her fighting as a Ranger and tossing her vairous small bombs during the many fights against the Putties. Of course, he was amazed to see how good she could throw.

She was joined by the rest of the team, who at first wanted to stop the food fight in order to save the food fair, Jason used a link of sasuges to scare Bulk and Eliza used a pair of plates as shields then tossed them to hit Skull in the face. Watching her while trying to help, David remained shocked and tried to hide, not sure how to help his friends. He just watched as they worked together, however, Caplan had enough of the senseless food fight and shouted for it to stop, accussing the Rangers, saying that they should be ashamed for taking part of it and only hoped there was enough money to at least get the playground equipment. So they were punished to clean up the area.

"That could have gone better." Eliza said, sighing.

"We're so sorry." Kimberly said, looking at her. "That stupid Bulk and Skull..."

As David began to dampen a mop to help clean, he heard the beeping and saw the Rangers went into the hallway. Eliza felt bad that she had to hide this from her closet friend but stood by Jason as he answered the call.

"Come in, Zordon." He said.

"Power Rangers, I need you to come to the Command Center immediately." Zordon told the six of them.

"We're on our way." Jason said, the six Rangers teleporting to the Command Center and David stepping into the hallway just afterward, wondering where they went.

Once they had arrived at the Command Center, their attention was turned to the Viewing Globe where they saw a pig's head with arms and legs and wearing a Roman helmet.

"That's Rita's new monster?" Eliza asked in disbelief.

"What a pig!" Kimberly stated.

"Man, this dude needs a serious diet." Jason said, watching the pig eat.

"Ugh, doesn't he ever stop?" Trini asked.

Zordon spoke, stating what he learned, "The images you see happened just a moment ago. It appears that Rita has unleashed a ravenous pig upon the Earth. Its sole purpose is to eat."

"Dang!" Zach said, surprised. "If this due keeps this up..."

"He'll evenutally eat everything," Billy concluded.

"I calcuate he will consume the entire supply of food on Earth in 48 hours." Zordon estatimed.

"That doesn't give us much time to think." Eliza said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, this pig must be stopped." Zordon said, agreeing with the Silver Ranger.

"Look at that thing." Kimberly noted, looking at the pig in the globe. "It is so gross."

"Greetings, dudes and dudettes." Alpha said, appearing with a chef's hat on his head, holding cooking tools in his hands. Eliza couldn't imagine Alpha trying to cook, but brushed it off. He said, "I thought I'd give you a hand with the food for the festival." The Rangers nodded in apperication for his kind thoughts.

"Later, Alpha." Zordon said. "Our Power Rangers have work to do. I wish you luck."

"Guys, it's morphin time." Jason said, looking at everyone.

Everyone nodded, morphing into their Power Ranger forms, ready to fight this hungry pig. Eliza rolled her shoulders and seeing the pig up sitting on a rooftop of a nearby building as everyone jumped into action, looking up at Jason spoke first, "All right, porker! The pig feast is over!"

"Oh, yeah." Zach said, getting excited. "You're finished, pig!"

Kimberly shivered, "He is so digusting!"

"Come down and fight like a pig!" Trini shouted.

Slowly reaching into her pouch, Eliza grabbed some of her bombs for a surprise attack. "Here, pig, shall I give you a appitzer to start with?!" She shouted, tossing a mix of flash bombs and gernades.

However, the pig jumped up, catching them then ate them and they exploded in his mouth, some smoke coming from his mouth. Eliza gasped, surprised that the pig would literally eat anything. Then the pig jumped down to them, hoping to have some more of what she had tossed. So, with that, everyone brought their weapons to fight it hand to hand. Eliza twirled and swung her hammer to hit the pig, but her attack had knocked back. Suddenly, as soon as any of the Rangers tried to get close and hit the pig, it ate their weapons.

"Oh, great!" Eliza shouted in disbelief. "How do we beat this thing?!"

'Better not do any more bombs, since it will eat them as well.' She thought.

Jason looked at her and Eliza looked back at him, the two Rangers sharing the same thought process about what would happen if she had used her bombs.

"Wow!" The pig shouted, happily. "Here I come!"

It ran to Jason and Eliza, hitting them and knocking them to the ground. As the others surrounded them to help them up, the pig fired a beam at them and sent them spinning as the six Rangers got dizzy, getting sent to a park and demorphed. Eliza groaned and sat up, getting up with Kimberly's help.

"What a weird way to travel." Zach said, getting up.

"This is too strange." Jason said, looking concerned. At the same moment, the communicators beeped and Zordon rang in.

"Power Rangers," he spoke, "while you were caught in the pig's vortex, he found his way into your food festival and is causing chaos."

"What?" Kimberly and Trini asked, shocked.

"Oh no!" Eliza and Jason said, realizing it.

Then Jason said, "Come on!"

Everyone ran back to the Juice Bar and indeed, the pig was creating more of a mess then what was made when the food fight happened, though it avoided the hot stuff. While Ernie and everyone was panicking, wishing for the Power Rangers to appear, David brought out his bo staff and tried to fight against the pig, but it ended up eating his staff. However, unfazed, David tried to phsyically fight it but it managed to knock him back as knocked him out and after eating the rest of the food, the pig disappeared.

When the Rangers came in and saw the mess, Eliza gasped and ran to David. Thankfully, Billy comforted her, saying that he was still alive, just unconscious and they needed to focus on the damage the pig had done.

"Eww, what a mess!" Kimberly said, looking around.

"I guess we're too late." Billy noted.

"Man, he ate everything in sight." Jason said, sighing.

"Mr. Caplan is gonna flip his wig..." Zack said. "Again."

"We gotta stop that pig." Jason reasoned, starting to look worried.

"Yeah, but how?" Kimberly asked, hands on her hips. "That thing just swallowed our weapons."

"Not to mention, it will eat any of the bombs that I toss at it." Eliza said, her finger on her chin.

However, Trini noticed something and smiled, "Hey, wait a minute. Do you guys see what I see?"

Looking at the table of hot stuff, she had a idea and said, "Come on!"

They went to the table and she said, "Look around. That pig ate everything in sight. But it didn't even touch the hot stuff."

"Trini, what are you getting at?" Eliza said, getting more confused then hearing Billy in his scenific talk.

"Obviously, he doesn't like spicy foods?" Kimberly reasoned.

"We could use that information to defeat the monster." Billy concluded.

"Well, how do you figure that?" Zack asked, looking at him.

"Well, why not lure the animal with food?" Billy said, picking a radish root. "After we stick a piece of spicy radish roof inside."

"Morphenomenal idea, Billy." Kimberly said, amazed. Eliza kept quiet and nodded.

"So we make it sick, we get our weapons back." Jason realized, looking at them.

"Sounds perfect." Eliza said, smiling.

"Affirmative!" Billy said, smiling.

"I'll bring the hot stuff." Trini said. "Come on!"

So everyone began to prepare for the fight by preparing any dish they could think of and Eliza carried David to Ernie so he could get patched up, before she left, she promised to get his staff back since she learned that the pig ate his staff. Once they had gotten everything prepared, Jason called Zordon.

"Zordon, we found a way to defeat the monster." He said.

"We just need to know where he is." Trini added.

"My sensors tell that it is terrorizing the food packing plant." Zordon told them. "Go now, Power Rangers, and let the power protect you."

"We're on our way." Jason said.

So the six Rangers remorphed back into their Ranger forms and teleported to the food packing plant. They quickly found the pig and held out their respective dishses to feed it.

"Come on piggy, free food!" Jason shouted.

So Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Eliza, and Zack tossed their dishes first and the pig ate them right up, lastly Trini had her dish. Jason looked at her. "Okay, Trini, send down the hot stuff."

Trini nodded, "One red-hot radish coming up!"

She sneakily placed the radish in her dish and tossed it, which the pig naturally ate but suddenly the hotness of the radish caused it to puke up everything it had eaten including David's staff and the Rangers' weapons. With their weapons back in hand, the Rangers were able to attack it and then formed the blaster, finishing the pig for good.

For the first time, the pig didn't turn into a giant and the Rangers headed back to the Juice Bar, Eliza smiled as she carried David's staff to give it back.

"That was great." Jason said, as they entered the Juice Bar. "We really gave it to Rita this time!"

"Yeah, we were-bam!-morphenomal!" Zack said, excited over their victory.

"That is true." Eliza said, walking with him. "However..."

"Yeah, we took care of the pig." Kimberly said, a bit concerned. "That's true but what about the food festival?"

Everyone looked at the still messy remains of the festival, Trini askde, "Do you guys think we made enough money for the playground equipment?"

Suddenly, Zordon called, "I see you finished your mission, Power Rangers."

"Yeah, we sent that pudgy pig to the fat farm." Jason said, smiling with everyone.

"Congratulations." Zordon said. "Well done."

Then Alpha spoke into the communicator, "Oh, happy day. I have figured out a way to defeat that pesky pig!"

"A bit late there, Alpha." Eliza said, laughing.

"Whoa, Alpha." Jason said. "I think we have the problem under control."

"Yeah, that pig is assuage, man!" Zack added.

"But he ruined our food festival." Trini noted, sadly.

"Oh, that's too bad." Alpha said. "Maybe these'll help. Teleporting now!"

He sent trays of the food that he made and everyone was surprised. Zack said, "Hey, thanks, Alpha."

Eliza saw Mr. Caplan come in and waved, Kimberly also saw and said, "Oh, hi, Mr. Caplan. Look we're really sorry about what happened."

"Look, I know you kids weren't responsible." He told them. "We almost have enough for the playground despite all this."

"With a little help, Mr. Caplan." Trini said, pointing to the food Alpha sent. "We can make up for the rest."

Eliza hid a laugh as he paid $20 and took a bite of one of the spicy sandwiches. Caplan poured some cool jwater on himself to cool the spiciness, losing his wig and everyone laughed, but David stood in the hall, wondering who were the voices he heard.

* * *

Looks like David is really starting to doubt his friend. I hope that they can pull through. The spicy radish was kinda a herb or something in the Zyuranger episode, I don't remember but it was something entirely different.

Next chapter, Trini and Kimberly babysit a mischievous little girl, David questions Eliza on whether she is a Ranger or knows them, Rita sends down a giant chicken to kidnap the girl, Eliza starts to feel guilty of keeping secrets. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, see you in the next chapter. Please RR if you enjoyed the story.


End file.
